


[podfic] Ain't Nobody Gonna Love You Like The Devil Do

by dear_monday, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Catholic Character, Catholic School, Community: bandombigbang, F/M, Facials, Guilt, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Podfic, Public Sex, Religion, Religious Conflict, Rimming, Sex in a Church, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Frank is a good, God-fearing Catholic boy, and then Gerard happens. Gerard is the most interesting person he's ever met, arriving in Frank's small town with late nights and illicit booze and odd, disturbing nightmares trailing in his wake, and before long, Frank finds himself questioning the things he thought he knew."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ain't Nobody Gonna Love You Like The Devil Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't Nobody Gonna Love You Like The Devil Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455590) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



 

 

 **Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, Religion. Religious Conflict, Catholic Character, Catholic School. Facials, Rimming, Spanking, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Underage Sex (character is 17), Nightmares, Brief Depiction of Homophobic Bullying, Infidelity of a Minor OC, Underage Drinking (character is 17), Sex In A Church, Podfic Contains Music

 **Length:** 05:14:27

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an **[mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Ain%27t%20Nobody%20Gonna%20Love%20You%20Like%20The%20Devil%20Do_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me!) OR you can download it as a [**podbook (m4b) right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(Band\)%20_Aint%20Nobody%20Gonna%20Love%20You%20Like%20The%20Devil%20Do_.m4b).

 


End file.
